Surveillance
by MioneAlterEgo
Summary: In which our favorite tech specialist decides to leave the spying and surveillance to the field agents.  A K/D fic from Eric's POV!


**SURVEILLANCE by MioneAlterEgo**

**RATING: T, for a couple of cuss words and implied "adult behavior"**

**DISCLAIMER: Really, really disclaimed. Really.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's a little ridiculous, but I think it's kinda cute (and way less angsty than MEND!). :-) Thanks to xxBluey for looking this over for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If pressed, Eric Beale would probably admit to being a little socially awkward when interacting with live people. He said awkward things at inappropriate times and sometimes didn't pick up on what Nate referred to as "non-verbal cues" and body language. What he lacked in interpersonal skills, however, he more than compensated for in his superior technological kung-fu, a fact that suited him just fine given his career as one of the top hackers in the western world. He was most comfortable with a wireless control in his hands and a large LCD touch screen in front of him; his one foray into active investigation had been a memorable experience, but not necessarily in a way he wanted to reprise any time soon. Therefore, when he undertook his own impromptu surveillance operation on a sunny Saturday in July, he was unprepared on several levels for what he would see.<p>

The O.S.P. team had been afforded the luxury of a three-day weekend, a reward for successfully closing two cold cases back-to-back and having no other pressing business to which they needed to attend. As they departed the Mission late on Friday night, the group took gleeful pride in announcing their plans to one another.

"_A __little __sleepin__' __in, __a __good __run, __some __quality __time __with __a __face __that__'__s __a __lot __prettier __than __Callen__'__s__…" __A __teasing __grin __spread __across __Sam __Hanna__'__s __face __as __he __spoke._

"_Don__'__t __act __like __you__'__re __not __going __to __miss __me,__" __Callen __shot __back, __smiling.__ "__I__'__m __getting __out __of __town __for __a __couple __of __days. __Need __a __change __of __scenery.__"_

"_Oh yeah? Where are you heading?" Kensi asked._

"_Haven__'__t __decided __yet. __Maybe __out __to __the __desert, __Palm __Springs, __some __place __nice __and __quiet.__"_

_Deeks __spoke __up __at __that.__ "__Not __me, __man! __I__'__m __hitting __Vegas. __Gambling, __show__girls, __obscene __amounts __of __rum__… __It__'__s __been __way __too __long __since __I __participated __in __an __act __of __vice __instead __of __just __busting __other __people __for __them.__"_

_Kensi __snorted._

"_What?"_

"_Rum. __You__'__re __such __a __Nancy.__"_

"_Alright, __Wonder __Woman, __what __are __your __plans?__"_

"_I __don__'__t __know. __I __thought __about __heading __down __to __Pendleton __to __visit __some __friends __there. __Or __I __may __just __stay __home __with __a __book __and __a __bubble __bath. __What __about __you, __Eric? __Nell?__"_

_Eric chimed in first. "I'm going to San Diego. There's—"_

"_A __tech __expo __you __wanted __to __catch.__" __His __partner __interrupted, __finishing __his __sentence __as __if __it __had __been __her __own.__ "__Try __not __to __be __disappointed __when __their __toys __aren__'__t __as __cool __as __ours.__" __It __might __have __bothered __Eric __to __be __cut __off __again __if __she __hadn__'__t __grinned __at __him __as __she __said __it. _

When he got an insider tip from a buddy late Friday night that the tech expo was in fact going to be a waste of his time, Eric decided instead to head up the coast to Santa Barbara and spend some time in the surf. With the rest of the team supposedly heading in different directions (none of which was north), Eric was a somewhat surprised to spot Deeks' unmistakable scruffy profile through a shop window on the pier… and even more surprised to recognize Kensi's dark ponytail next to him.

If the pair's presence together in the seaside town hadn't been enough to raise Eric's eyebrows and suspicions, the next turn of events certainly was: Deeks slipped an arm around Kensi's waist, and Kensi responded by _leaning _against Deeks.

Suddenly his leisurely stroll turned into a voyeuristic recon mission. Eric couldn't tear his eyes away—not out of any sense of jealousy or disapproval but from sheer overwhelming curiosity. _I__'__m __just __making __sure __that__'__s __really __them __before __I __go __over __and __say __hi, __that__'__s __all,_ he rationalized, all the while recognizing his feeble justification for spying as exactly that. He'd had suspicions before now, sure, but seeing Deeks and Kensi's "thing" being played out before a live audience was an unexpected adventure and far too tempting to resist. Eric stayed far enough back to not be spotted but followed the two anyway, gradually edging closer while keeping himself out of sight. They'd have no reason to suspect that they were being followed, but his comparative lack of field experience left him extra cautious.

The couple in question still had their arms around one another as they exited the shop and made their way up the walk ahead of him. Then, for the second time in five minutes, Eric's eyebrows shot up into his hairline as Deeks slid his hand farther down onto Kensi's ass and she responded by playfully smacking him on the rear. _Okay, __maybe __that__'__s __not __Kensi __after __all, _he snorted. _The __Kensi __I __know __would__'__ve __ripped __Deeks__' __arm __out __of __its __socket __for __that __move._

By the time they arrived at the beachfront parking area Eric wasn't at all surprised to spot Kensi's Cadillac with Deeks' surfboard strapped to the hood—further confirmation the two had arrived together. Deeks unhooked the board while Kensi retrieved an oversized tote from the back seat and Eric stepped behind a souvenir vendor's stall for concealment. Kensi's eyes scanned the area for threats as she waited for her partner (_Typical,_ Eric thought to himself), but she seemed not to spot the techie spy. Eric watched as she and Deeks set out toward the beach, where Deeks stripped down to his swim trunks and took off toward the water while Kensi sprawled out a beach towel to take in the sunshine.

He studied them from his safe distance for almost an hour. Kensi would alternate between reading and watching Deeks surf, while Deeks rode wave after wave as the tide rolled in. Just as Eric was about to decide to let them go and move along to a different and far-distant location, Deeks emerged from the water, board tucked under his arm and a big, goofy grin on his face. His expression as he jogged toward his partner was such a open mixture of pride, adoration, and outright joy that Eric found himself sucked into the unfolding story once more; while the young detective was known to be easy-going and jovial, it wasn't often that he let his guard down, especially in public.

When Kensi looked up at Deeks, Eric wondered yet again if maybe Deeks had found a Kensi doppelganger instead of the real thing; the woman on the beach towel looking up at Marty Deeks seemed too relaxed to be Kensi Marie Blye. This woman looked content, affectionate. _Peaceful._ Peaceful was not a word Eric had ever associated with Kensi, not even on the rare occasions he'd seen her sleeping. It was a baffling concept. He took a chance and edged a few yards closer for a better look just as Deeks sat himself down next to Kensi.

* * *

><p>Deeks jammed the end of his board down into the sand beside his partner before reaching into the bag for his towel, shaking his head like a Golden Retriever and spraying her with water as he did so.<p>

"Ugh, Deeks! Why the hell is that so amusing to you?" She flinched away, not before flinging sand at his still-wet legs.

"It's all about getting a reaction, and yours, Princess, are the best." He finished drying off, laid his towel down in front of his surfboard to form a makeshift lounger, and settled into a comfortable sprawl before reaching across to tug at Kensi's arm. She rolled her eyes but relented, scooting over to sit between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Deeks' arms snaked around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "You do know we're being watched, right?"

"Who, Eric?"

"Yup. Your four o'clock. Not exactly subtle, is he?"

"Nope. I spotted him as we were leaving that ice cream place."

"How would he know we were here?"

"No idea. Maybe he just showed up."

"He said he was driving down to San Diego."

"And you said you were going to Las Vegas. Sounds like you both told big, fat lies."

"Whatever. Just don't make eye contact. Maybe we can all go back to work on Tuesday and pretend he didn't see us a hundred miles from home, half-naked and making out on the beach like teenagers."

"Okay, first? Eric has seen us both in swimsuits before. Second, there hasn't been any making out for him to witness. It's not a big deal, unless you and your delicate sensibilities are embarrassed to be seen with me in this state of undress," she challenged, indicating the _very_flattering red bikini she'd chosen.

Deeks bristled a bit at the accusation. "If by 'embarrassed' you actually mean 'absurdly prideful and more than a little turned on,' then yes. You're the hottest girl on this beach. On any beach. Embarrassment is not the problem. I just don't want this to cause problems for us at work."

"Eric's not going to tell anyone," Kensi sighed, leaning her head back to rest against Deeks' shoulder, her breath tickling his neck as she spoke. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Hetty already knows."

"Of course Hetty already knows. Hetty knows everything. But we've been pretty careful so far. Is she still going to let us be partners if our 'thing' becomes common knowledge?"

Kensi chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just usually insist that there is no 'thing.'"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, there's definitely a 'thing' now."

"Gee, Deeks, ya think so?"

Deeks answered by prodding Kensi in the ribs, causing her to yelp in surprised laughter and squirm away from him, but Deeks' strong arms anchored her firmly against his chest. The series of warm, open-mouth kisses he planted behind her ear, down her neck, and across shoulder quickly silenced her protests until she relaxed into the embrace once more.

"Now what are you doing?" she murmured.

"You have to ask? Really? C'mon, I know I'm better at it than that…"

"No, I mean you know Eric is still watching. Thirty seconds ago you were all worried about him seeing us together. Now you're practically sending up flairs."

Deeks brought his lips close to her ear as his fingertips traced up and down her sides. "Just giving him something worth writing home about."

Kensi turned in his arms to face him. "Deeks, relax. If he hasn't approached us already, he's probably not going to. Either he doesn't care or he's decided to wait till Tuesday to say anything. Either way, I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"So, just to clarify, you don't care what Eric sees? Am I sensing an exhibitionist streak here? Kensi Blye doesn't mind putting on a show?"

Kensi rolled her eyes before closing the distance between them, her lips connecting with his in a kiss that simultaneously warned, reassured, and set his pulse racing.

"Nice try, Shaggy. You'll have to wait till we get back to the hotel for the feature presentation."

"Oh, but that doesn't mean we can't start the previews now…"

* * *

><p>When Deeks' pulled Kensi forward to press her body fully against his and Kensi's hands started sliding south down Deeks' back, Eric turned on the spot and made a bee-line for the parking lot. He was heading back to L.A., post haste, immediately, right now. He was pretty sure he didn't need a closer look to figure out the rest of plot to that particular story.<p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning found Eric back at the Mission, wolfing down a pastry and cup of coffee before heading into Ops for the day. He was making small talk with Sam when Kensi strolled in.<p>

"Good morning, Sam. Morning, Eric," she greeted. "You guys have a good weekend?"

"Yes I did, Kensi," Sam replied.

"So you got spend some time with your family?"

"Every minute I could. I figure I spend so much time up here, I've gotta make sure they don't forget what I look like." He grinned as he took a swig of his coffee. "And what about you? You get to do anything special?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Did a little reading, went for a drive. Honestly, I just spent most of the weekend in bed."

Eric nearly choked on his donut.

Kensi turned a cool, calculating gaze directly on him. "How was the tech expo, Eric?"

_Oh __God, __she __knows. __This __is __a __trick __question. __Settle __down, __man, __don__'__t __freak __out__…_

"Um, actually, I, um… I didn't end up going. Yeah, a, uh, buddy of mine went Friday and said there wasn't anything good, so, uh… Yeah. I just went up to Santa Barbara and did some sightseeing instead."

One of Kensi's eyebrows arched up, and Eric Beale watched his life flash before his eyes. Kensi set her coffee mug down on the desk without breaking eye contact. "See anything interesting?"

_Dammit! __Wrong __answer! __What __were __you __thinking? __Abort! __Abort!_

"Ah, well, what I mean is, I, um-"

"Hey guys," Callen called from across the bullpen, tossing his bag down next to his desk. Never in his life was Eric so happy to be interrupted as he was at that moment. He bolted toward the team leader.

"Hey! Callen! Good to see you, man! How was your weekend?"

"Uh, fine I guess." He seemed mildly confused by the enthusiastic greeting but decided not to question it. "And yours?"

"Great. Awesome. I'm just going to, um, head upstairs now. I'll, uh, see you guys later. Yeah."

As he sank into his chair in front of the giant computer screens, Eric decided right then and there that the only surveillance he ever wanted to do _ever_ again would be from the safety and anonymity of the Mission and behind the protective shield of Hetty's direct orders. No matter how difficult a mission was technologically, interacting with computers would NEVER be as stressful as interacting with humans. He'd had enough spying and sightseeing to last him quite a while, thankyouverymuch. In the future, he decided, he'd leave all that interpersonal stuff to Nell. She was better at that kind of thing anyway.


End file.
